JJ's Winter Wonderland
by MissSmurphE
Summary: The BAU get a week off and JJ has a chance encounter with a co-worker at a ski hill. Will the cold winter's nights bring them together?   Rated M for future chapters; smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so this is my first fanfic, so reviews or any sort of help would be GREATLY appreciated.**

**I do not own CM, or the characters, or anything you recognize.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"1 week, 1 mountain, all alone," is what JJ thought as soon as Hotch announced they were all getting a week off after a particularly horrifying case. They were all devastated but JJ was determined to try to put it aside and have the time of her life at Liberty Mountain Resort . She had been wanting to go for a while now-her snowboard continued to sit in the basement of her house, unused and untouched.<p>

"No BAU, no Henry, and no Will," JJ thought a little guiltily. She loved her son, but things with Will hadn't been going as smoothly as she would have hoped. Will was moving back to New Orleans and they had decided that they're relationship wouldn't last over such a long distance-it was already crumbling.

"Not much, I was just wondering if you had plans for the week?" Reid asked.

"Actually," JJ sighed, "I do have plans for the next couple of days." She felt a little upset. She has also hoped to spend some time with Reid, she just wasn't sure how to ask.

"Well that's fine," Spencer said, a little shyer than before. "See you when you come back."

"Bye," JJ said as her eyes started getting moist. There wasn't too much she could do about it. She couldn't really invite him along for her snowboard trip, no one knew about that. And she was sure that Reid wouldn't have a lot of fun just sitting in the hotel room. Not that they would room together. Although she could think of some things to do in a hotel room together.

JJ shook her head. She locked her house door, with Henry and Will visiting some relatives in New Orleans for the week.

"_I'm sorry Henry and I can't be with you while your off doll," Will had said over the phone. "But we've already got the plane tickets..."_

"_Don't worry about it," JJ said, silently cheering. "I've got stuff to do anyways."_

Will didn't even really approve of her love of the mountain. He thought it was a foolish activity. JJ had decided to keep the topic to a minimum and so she didn't feel the least bit guilty about lying to Will about it. Especially now since the two weren't together...

She shook the thought from her head.

The drive took about 3 hours, and when she got there, it was late in the afternoon. She figured she would have a quick dinner and then hit the slopes and get in a good couple hours of boarding before bed. Her room was as nice as it could get without getting a suite. There was a huge, comfy, king sized bed, a sofa and a breakfast table with 2 chairs. JJ looked a little sadly at the two chairs. She would only be using one, although if she felt good enough, she could go out to one of the many clubs in the area, to forget her troubles. She had packed several clubbing outfits, but she didn't think she would be using them.

By the time she got on the hill it was already 8 at night and the sun had gone down. The lights shone on the hill brightly, and she felt a bubble of delight in her chest that she hadn't felt since she found out she was pregnant.

As she got in line for the chair lift, she noticed a boarder behind her looking at her with intense eyes. He was tall and seemed to be a little skinny. He also had gorgeous blue eyes that she could see under his goggles. Unfortunately, that was all she could see of him, because of the helmet and face mask he was wearing. She had goggles on herself, although they were reflective so he couldn't actually see her staring at him. As she got on the lift, she smiled to herself thinking that maybe this weekend wouldn't be so lonely after all.

Once she was at the hill, and her bindings were done up, she looked to her left and saw the man from the lift standing, his board already attached to his boots, looking at her. As JJ stood, he gave her a wave, letting her know she could go down the hill first. She smiled, and was off, enjoying the feeling of the wind on her bare cheeks.

All of a sudden, she noticed something in the corner of her eye and glanced over. Before she could react, he lost control and swerved in front of her, cutting her off, so that she had to struggle to gain control again. As she slowed down and watched the man go down the hill she realized that he was good. No, better than good. He was amazing. Which meant he hadn't cut her off by mistake, it had been intentional.

JJ started to get pissed. Who did he think he was? She would show him who was the better boarder.

By the time she got down the hill, he was already on the lift and she pushed her way through the line to get a chair not too far behind him. As she got to the top of the hill she saw that he was waiting for her. This time though, she waved him ahead of her, challenging him. He took the bait and started down the hill. Right away, she followed him and started to circle around him. They headed down the hill together, playing with each others skills and laughing out loud when one of them fumbled with the rhythm.

JJ felt truly happy as the run ended too quickly.

"You're pretty good!" JJ exclaimed. "How long have you been snowboarding for?"

"A couple of years," he said in a muffled voice, after what seemed to be a moment of shock, although he overcame it quickly. "I actually started because I found out a woman I work with loves to board."

"That's really sweet," JJ said, a little disappointed at the discovery of a possible love interest. "How are things going with her?" she asked, hoping guiltily that it wouldn't be going too well.

"She's a little stressed out right now and I don't think she knows that I'm there for her, but I am."

_Tell me about it, _JJ thought. "Well, I'm sure she's lucky to have you nearby." JJ paused, lost in the thought of taking a risk. Finally she spoke, "Do you want to grab a drink?"

"I would, but I though you had plans tonight," Reid said, taking off his helmet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and to all the people who have added this as a favourite or alert! I really appreciate and it makes me feel so welcome! **

**I hope you guys like the next chapter!**

**I do not own CM or the characters or anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p>"Wow Spence!" JJ almost squealed as she realized who was standing in front of her. "You're here!"<p>

Reid shook his head, smiling and then said, "I suppose I am."

"Wow!" JJ said again which earned another chuckle from Reid. "Well, I guess my offer for drinks still stands."

"I'd be delighted. But first I would like to go shower, boarding can really take it out of you…"

"Of course," JJ agreed, thinking that she would want to take a shower herself. "How about we meet at Jackie's at 10? Although be warned, I probably wont be staying up that long."

"Well the reason we have this break is for some uninterrupted sleep," Reid reasoned. "I'll see you then JJ."

As Spencer undid his board from his feet and walked away, JJ couldn't help but smile. Maybe this week wouldn't be so lonely after all.

* * *

><p>By 9:45 JJ was ready to go. Her hair was flowing in loose waves down her back, slightly covering the deep red shirt she wore. On her legs were black leggings and below that she had on red strappy heels. Luckily, the restaurants were connected to the hotel rooms inside, and so she wouldn't bee needing a coat.<p>

JJ felt sexy as she walked out of her room and towards the elevator. She was a little nervous though; she hadn't really been on a date, however real this date may be, in a while. Even if this was with Spencer, she hardly thought he considered this a date.

As she walked into Jackie's, one of the club-style bars, she glanced around the room. Of course, Spencer was already there. He had probably been sitting on a stool, reserving a table for them, for the past 15 minutes. She smiled and walked over, glad he had already gotten drinks.

"Spence," JJ said as she approached.

Reid looked over to her and smiled. His smile was familiar, but there was something else to it. Something more seductive. Something lustful.

"I hope it's okay that I got you a drink," Spencer said, pulling out the other stool for JJ. "It's your favourite."

"Thanks Spence," JJ said, her heart warming. He may have an eidetic memory, but he still knew how to charm a woman.

Spencer and JJ talked for a while. Laughing at some jokes, remembering times at the Bureau where they had been together, not outwardly stating that they both loved every minute of it. They continued to order more drinks as the bar filled, people who had too much alcohol in their system on the dance floor, gyrating to the pulsating music.

At a slow point in their conversation, JJ looked shyly at Reid and asked, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" he looked at her curiously.

"After we went down the hill together, before I knew it was you," JJ prompted. "Did you mean those things you said about the woman at work?"

JJ held her breath for the answer, hoping that she hadn't put herself too far out there.

"Of course JJ," Spence said with a smile. "I'm here for you. I know times are tough with Will right now, and I need you to know that I am always here." Reid looked at her earnestly and JJ couldn't help the blush creep up on her cheeks.

"And the other thing," JJ looked down at her hands as her fingers intertwined. "About learning to snowboard?"

Now it was Spencer who looked down as well, as he began to blush.

"Yes," he said quietly. "That's true too."

JJ paused, wondering how to continue.

"Thank you Spencer," JJ looked back up, holding his hands in hers. "For everything. For being here, and being there whenever I need you." JJ left out the part about him learning the semi-dangerous sport for her.

Reid smiled at JJ and both of their eyes locked for a glorious moment, staring.

"Now come on Dr.!" JJ laughed. "Let's dance!"

JJ pulled Reid onto the dance floor. At first he was hesitant, not touching JJ, and simply swaying back and forth. After a song though, he became more relaxed and held JJ's waist, which put a twist into JJ's stomach.

Suddenly, she realized that she needed him to touch more of her. She pressed her body up against his and enjoyed the moan she heard escape from his lips as her stomach pressed into his groin.

"JJ," he whispered, looking into her eyes with what could only be poorly masked lust.

In response to this, JJ started to swivel her hips slowly into him, excited by his obvious erection.

Spencer looked down at JJ, a little bewildered that this was happening, but slowly smiled as he imagined what might happen later.

JJ took this look as a sign to continue and slowly began trailing her fingers down his surprisingly toned arms. JJ moaned in appreciation as Spencer's hands slowly slid down, cupping her ass. Their movements became rhythmic, both moving in time to the music as well as each other, their bodies joining together. JJ liked the feeling of her breasts being pushed into Reid's hard chest. He was hard elsewhere, and JJ made sure to continue rubbing his erection with her hips. Another moan escaped Spencer's lips and he looked down at JJ.

Slowly, giving her time to back away, he leaned his head down towards hers, his lips slightly parted. JJ met him halfway, their lips meeting and sending both their heads spinning.

JJ tugged on Spencer's bottom lip, licking and nipping it. As Spencer moved one hand to tangle in JJ's golden hair, his other hand squeezed her butt, making JJ gasp at the amazing sensation that ran throughout her body. Spencer took the opportunity to taste the inside of JJ's mouth with his tongue, exploring her and loving the sweetness of her tongue against his. JJ moaned loudly, ignoring anyone else on the dance floor with them.

All too soon, the pulsating beat quieted and the music became slow. Spencer seemed to break out of the kiss, and took a step away from JJ.

All of a sudden they both felt the cold air rush between them, enhancing the fact that they were no longer touching. At this sudden change in temperature, JJ also broke out of whatever sickly sweet thoughts had crawled into her head about Spencer.

"I should get to bed," JJ suggested.

"I'll walk you to your room," Reid said quickly and nervously, avoiding any awkward moment that might have happened between them as they realized what they had been doing.

Reid had already paid the bartender, and they both left the bar in a hurry.

As they approached the elevator, they slowed down their brisk pace.

"I'm sorry about back there," JJ began.

"What?" Reid looked at her questioningly. "Why?"

"Well, I don't really want to make you feel like you need to do this for me," JJ tried to explain.

"JJ," Spencer chuckled, "that wasn't just for you."

JJ was about to ask about that statement when the elevator doors opened, revealing several other people in the elevator. They walked in, JJ pushed the button for her floor, and they started the slow ascent.

When the elevator doors opened, JJ and Reid stepped out and JJ led the way to her room.

"You didn't need to walk me here," JJ smiled shyly. "There isn't a serial killer here." JJ immediately wished she could take back the statement. Their minds were still partially on the case that had led her to the trip.

"I'm sorry," JJ whispered. "I think I just need to sleep for a long time."

Reid's face had a twisted expression, one of concern and something that if JJ didn't know better would have been love.

"Sleep well," Spencer said as he leaned toward her slowly, once again letting her back away if she so desired.

JJ had no such desire. JJ pushed herself into him, their lips meeting, melting when his strong arms wrapped around her slender waist.

This time it was her tongue to do the exploring of Spencer's mouth. He sighed as she began to trail kisses down his neck.

"JJ," Spencer whispered. "You need to sleep."

"Or we can stay here," JJ suggested in between kisses on his mouth.

"No," Reid put his foot down, taking her hands from his shoulders and putting them by her side. "I'm sorry, but this isn't what you need right now. You need a good night's sleep, hopefully with no nightmares. You don't need me, coming in and complicating your already stressful life."

JJ sighed, knowing he was right, but wishing he was just joking ad that he would sweep her off her feet and carry into her king sized bed.

"I'm always here if you need me," Spencer continued. "But not this way, not now."

JJ nodded silently before giving Spencer a quick peck and opening the door to her room.

"Goodnight Spence."

"Goodnight JJ. Sleep well."

JJ entered her room, and within 30 minutes had fallen asleep, but not before remembering the terrible case they had just finished.

* * *

><p>It was 3 am when JJ sat straight up, panting like she had been running, awoken from a terrible dream. She felt cold and terrified and knew there was only one person who could help her.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews and the alerts/favourites that I've been getting! Keep it up! I really appreciate it :)**

**This chapter is just smut, so, Warning: Strong Sexual Content**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM or any of teh characters or anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p>Reid woke with a start to his phone ringing on the bedside table. He groaned and rolled over so he could see the clock.<p>

3:07 AM

Who in the hell would be calling him at 3 am? Then a horrible thought ran through his mind and he leapt up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he said, breathing heavily.

"Spence?" a voice said on the other line. "Are you there?"

"JJ, are you alright?" Reid demanded. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Spence it was just a bad dream," she replied.

"Thank God…" Spencer sighed with relief. A bad dream he could handle. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I was just wondering…" JJ started. "I can't get back to sleep… Would it be too much to ask if…"

"Jayje," Reid smiled. "What do you need?"

"Company?" JJ said, treating it like a question.

"Gimme 10 minutes."

As Reid walked down that hallway to her room he thought about what they had done earlier and images of JJ filled his mind. He felt his pants becoming tighter and knew that if JJ came on to him again he wouldn't be able to stop himself. As he reached her door, he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his erection.

As soon as he knocked, JJ opened the door. She wasn't just dressed in her bra and panties but Reid knew it wouldn't take long to get her down to it.

_10-12 seconds, _he calculated, _depending on how much JJ assisted._

He felt his pants become tighter again as he marvelled at her gorgeous body, clad in a white tank top and shorts.

She invited him in to the room, closing the door behind him.

"How are you doing? Honestly," he asked as he sat down on the edge of her king sized bed.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see that case…" JJ started, her eyes looking at the floor.

"Well I can stay as long as you need me."

"Thanks," JJ smiled. She sat down next to him, but much too close for talking, her right thigh almost on top of his left.

Spencer groaned internally. He was getting really turned on by JJ and knew if she continued touching him, he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. And so he stood and started to pace around the room.

"Spence?" JJ said seductively, standing as well.

"Jayje. You know we can't do this."

"Do what?" JJ asked, her hand coming up to rub his shoulder. "I don't think we're doing anything. And besides, no one's here. No BAU, no rules. Just me and you." She continued to rub down his arm, using both hands to feel his biceps as they flexed under her touch. She ran her hands down and removed his t-shirt quickly. He didn't have time to protest, and honestly, Spencer knew he didn't want to.

"Tell me Spence," JJ whispered, her breath tickling his ear. "Do you fantasize about me?"

She felt Spencer tense, and JJ smiled at the affect she had on him.

"Because I do," she continued. "I think about you Spence. When I'm alone. When it's dark. When-"

All of sudden JJ was in the air. She landed with a soft thump on the bed and Reid was on top of her; his erection hard on her leg.

"You don't want to do this JJ," Spencer warned.

"I think I do."

Spencer didn't waster another second. He put his lips on hers, kissing her with a ferocity she never had imagined in him. JJ moaned and kissed back, their tongues fighting for dominance.

When he finally released her, they were both panting, exhilarated, and turned on.

Spencer moved down lower, kissing her body as he went. He slowly slid off her thin camisole, revealing her lacy bra. He took one breast in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the already hard nipple. He took off her bra with his other hand and threw it across the room. Spencer took her left breast in his mouth, kissing, licking and tugging at her nipple. JJ moaned loudly and tangled her hands in his hair.

"God, Spence…"

Spencer moved to the other breast, enjoying the torture he was putting her through.

Spencer began to kiss down her flat stomach, until he reached the waistband of her shorts. He pulled her thin white shorts down and threw them off the bed as well. He kissed the inside of her thigh, and smiled against her leg when he heard her harsh breathing.

"Please Spence…" she moaned. "I want you inside me."

He slid his fingers up under her panties and took them off her in one smooth slide.

"God JJ. You're so wet." Spencer said, a little surprised he had that affect on her. She simply moaned in response.

Spencer ran a finger through her wet folds, and slid it inside her. He heard a sharp gasp and looked up at JJ. He head was thrown back, eyes closed, and she was smiling. Spencer's breath was taken away by how beautiful she was in that moment. He put another finger inside her and slid them in out and slowly. He found her swollen clit with his thumb and began rubbing it as well.

"Spence!" JJ cried in ecstasy. "Oh, God…"

He felt JJ clamp around his fingers, as waves of release crashed over her and she screamed his name over and over again.

After JJ had come back down from her high, Spencer kissed back up her stomach until he found her mouth. He kissed her slowly, letting her start to take control. She nibbled his bottom lip and he suppressed a groan as he felt himself growing against her thigh.

"My turn," JJ said as she flipped him onto his back and straddled him.

She slid down him, kissing as she went. Once she got to his nipple she licked one and then the other, and blew cold air onto them. She enjoyed the moans Spencer made. She continued down, kissing and licking his stomach. She pulled off his pyjama bottoms and saw how huge he was.

"God Spence, you're huge…" JJ said in appreciation.

She took off his boxers, freeing his cock. JJ took her hand and held the top of his erection, rubbing the wet tip with her thumb. Spencer's breathing became shallow as she inserted him into her mouth, using her tongue to circle the tip.

As her head bobbed up and down she heard Spencer say her name. Without releasing him from her mouth, she looked up to see his pleading eyes.

"JJ, I'm gonna come, stop, please…" Spencer begged.

Slowly, JJ took him out of her mouth and whispered, "Come for me Spence. Let go…"

As her mouth went back onto his cock, she heard him moan loudly. All it took was one more flick of her tongue and he exploded into her mouth, crying out in climax. JJ swallowed him greedily, licking and sucking all the wetness from him.

She kissed his tip one last time before sliding back up to meet his lips with her own.

"You're amazing," Spencer said with heat in his eyes. "I love you JJ."

JJ was caught off guard by his sudden proclamation, but she smiled as she realized she had been wanting to say the same thing to him.

"I have always loved you Spencer."

They both smiled at each other, basking in their love. JJ leaned down to kiss Spencer once more. It was a soft kiss, not so much passion, but kind and gentle and filled with love.

After their kiss Spencer looked into JJ's eyes and whispered, "Protection."

"Pill," JJ whispered back.

JJ came up to straddle Spencer, and she guided him slowly to her core. She sank down onto him inch by inch, and JJ threw her head back as they both moaned in unison.

Once Spencer was completely in her, JJ started to lift up, taking him almost completely out of her before sinking down again. They developed a rhythm; JJ riding up and down on his cock and Spencer's thrusts to meet her.

He filled her completely and went deeper every time, hitting her G-spot with ever thrust.

"Harder Spence," JJ moaned, "Faster…"

Without leaving her, Spencer flipped JJ over onto her back.

"My turn," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back.

JJ moaned as Spencer thrust into her, making her think she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

"Come for me JJ," Spencer groaned. He reached down and squeezed her clit, sending her over the edge.

Her muscles tightened around him as waves of release hit both of them; their movements becoming jerky and frantic, riding the high they were on together.

As they crashed back down to earth and their breathing slowed, Spencer rolled off of JJ and looked at her beautiful face.

"I love you," he said softly, playing with a strand of her hair.

JJ rolled onto her side to look at him.

"I love you too Spence. And that was definitely the best I've ever had," she said with a wink.

Spencer laughed, trailing his hand from her face down her glistening naked body to rest on her hip. He kissed her softly, lightly nibbling on her lower lip.

"Stay with me Spence," JJ said after their mouths had separated.

"Always. Now go to sleep," he whispered.

JJ curled up beside Spencer, closing her eyes. She only dreamt of Spencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want an epiloguelast chapter sort of thing? Or do you think it's okay to end it here? Lemme know in a review! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all! So I think this is going to be the second last chapter..? Not quite sure, but it ain't ending here! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters, although I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Two days afterwards, JJ and Spencer sat in a small café style breakfast place. They had been having a fantastic time, snowboarding during the day, hot tub and parties by night. Other things by night as well… They were happily satisfied as they sat discussing the team during breakfast.<p>

"So who's going to be the worst?" JJ asked.

"I don't think Morgan will accept the fact that we're together," Spencer said with a small smile. "I think he still sees me as 'pretty boy.'"

JJ laughed, the vision of Morgan finding out that her and Spencer were an item danced in her head.

"Well personally I think Penelope might be the worst," JJ said, earning an odd look from Spencer. "Not how Morgan will be bad, but in the sense that she just won't leave us alone. Morgan will at least give us space."

Spencer could only agree with this. He remembered how set Garcia was on buying things for her Godchild.

"I think I'll let you tell Hotch though…" Reid said with a smirk.

As JJ tried to object, Spencer changed the topic.

"How is Henry doing?" Spencer asked.

"He's good. He doesn't really know too much about Will yet," JJ explained, giving up the Hotch argument. "But Will and I have told him about changes that will be happening, so I think he'll be okay. Besides," JJ smiled, "with you around, he couldn't be happier."

"I am a pretty great Uncle…" Spencer boasted.

JJ laughed and they finished up their breakfast.

* * *

><p>The day was spent on the mountain, enjoying the fresh winter air.<p>

At one point before a run, Spencer looked at JJ and declared, "This is the life. I'm doing what I love with the person I love." And then he took off down the snow.

JJ was soon behind him, almost bursting with joy as laughter bubbled over her.

By the afternoon, they were both beat and decided to take a nice long soak in one of the hot tubs located outdoors.

JJ changed into her red halter bikini and then headed down to where Spencer was waiting for her.

As she stepped out into the cold air, she felt her nipples harden and goose bumps form on her arms and legs. There were two hot tubs in the fenced in area and she spotted Spencer in the first one, sitting opposite to the stairs. She walked towards the circle of steaming water where Spencer sat and slowly sank in.

"Wow JJ," Spencer told her. "I really like that bathing suit you have on."

"I don't know…" JJ said, flirting. "I prefer it off."

"JJ," Spencer mock-scolded. "We are outside. People can see us."

"Makes it more fun doesn't it?" JJ asked, inching towards him from where she entered the hot tub.

She made her way through the hot water and straddled him, her ass resting on his thighs.

"JJ," he said with a warning.

"It's always 'JJ this,' 'JJ that.' But look," she said, looking around. "No one's out here. We are _all alone_. And you cant stop me."

She slid up on his thighs a bit more, her core almost touching his already hard shaft.

He groaned and leaned forward to kiss her. It was passionate, and his tongue traced her lips. She opened her mouth to him, both of them still surprised at the flame that passed through the both of them whenever they touched.

Her hands went up to tangle in his moist hair, melting into him, and keeping him from moving away from her. His hands moved down to her thighs and worked their way slowly to her ass, and then the small of her back.

The smell of chlorine around them, and the steam that not only the hot tub had generated, but them as well, was intoxicating. It didn't take long for them to be out of breath, their foreheads resting against one another's, panting.

"You know I love you," Spencer tried to say as JJ laid kisses along his jaw and down the smoothness of his neck.

"Mmhmm," JJ responded, continuing her kisses along his earlobe, cheek and back to his mouth.

She returned with the ferocity of her passion and he accepted, their hands exploring the other's body, their moans egging the other on. She slowly ground her hips down onto him, earning another deep moan from the back of his throat.

Just as Spencer was about to untie JJ's top, they heard the creak of the door to the outdoor hot tubs being opened, and they flew apart, like children being caught doing something they shouldn't have.

A few college students walked out glancing over with knowing smiles to the panting couple in the first of two hot tubs.

JJ waved shyly as they walked over to the other tub.

"Bad girl," Spencer said, wagging his index finger at her. "We were nearly caught."

JJ leaned forward and caught his finger between her lips, using her tongue to play with the tip. She saw Spencer gulp as he slowly took his finger back.

"I was thinking we should go out tonight," Spencer suggested, nervous. "There's a pub that we haven't been to yet, it's supposed to be pretty cool."

"Since when has Dr. Spencer Reid ever cared about how cool something is?" JJ asked innocently. "But I'd love to."

She smiled as she stepped out of the hot tub, grabbing a towel from the bin that was by the doors back to the indoors.

"I shall see you there at 8," JJ said mysteriously, as she slipped back inside.

Spencer smiled as he himself got out of the water and grabbed a towel. He couldn't wait to see JJ again, as if at any moment she might be taken from him; the entire week being an amazing dream turned nightmare.

He shook his head, knowing that something like that wouldn't happen, but he still held the worry in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>As Spencer walked into the bar, he felt a little out of place. He was wearing a normal outfit, a purple shirt with a grey sweater over top, and grey slacks, but he felt uneasy in his own skin. He wasn't used to trying to be cool. He knew that JJ didn't mind that much, since she was clearly with him, and he was nowhere near as cool a guy as she could have a relationship with. He was nervous about the way she saw him, but he loved her, completely and totally, with all his being.<p>

He stood at the bar and got 2 beers, knowing JJ would like that he was ordering a drink for her, and he turned around. The bar had several booths around the walls with tables and chairs in the center, most of them occupied. Off to one side there were pool tables where some very manly men were playing. Reid walked towards a free booth and sat down, facing the door with his back to the men.

He was only there a few minutes before JJ entered the door wearing a gorgeous little black dress that hugged all her curves. Spencer's face became red simply thinking about what she would look like with it off.

"Hey Spence," JJ greeted him as she sat down, oblivious to the looks she was getting from men all over the bar. "How are you?"

"I'm good Jayje. That dress looks amazing on you."

JJ smiled and grabbed the beer that sat in front of her, taking a swig before glancing around the bar, pretending not to notice the men staring at her.

Spencer and JJ talked and laughed. Several times throughout the next half hour, Spencer looked around and noticed the heated looks he was getting. Men jealous that this gorgeous woman was with him and not them.

In one of these glances that Reid did around the bar, he noticed one specific man at a table, sitting alone, eyeing JJ's back and ass from where he sat. Spencer became uncomfortable and stood, asking JJ if she wanted another drink.

"Yeah just another beer Spence would be great. Thanks!" she beamed up at him, seemingly unaware of the affect she had on him as well as the other men-and some women-in the pub.

Spencer walked to the bar and ordered the beers. As he turned back around, waiting for his drinks, he looked to JJ and saw that she seemed to be distracted with someone else, sitting in Spencer's spot. It was the man who Spencer had seen staring at JJ's ass. He was well built with short brown hair. Spencer quickly became jealous as he saw JJ's mouth spread into a smile at something the man had said.

His back stiffened as he heard a laugh escape from JJ's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_****_**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long! With school and dance and everything, life just got in the way. But here it is! Finally! The last chapter to my first story! **

**I want to thank everyone who submitted a review or added my story to their favorites/alerts. I'd love to hear suggestions for my next story! **

**Warning: Strong Sexual Content**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>No, <em>Spencer thought. _Not like this._

Spencer turned and ran to the bathroom. He could deal with maybe JJ thinking that he was too smart or not emotional enough or _anything else. _ But he refused to let this happen to him. Great things in his life had ended like this too many times. Reid wasn't hot enough, or muscular enough. That's how it always ended.

This was different though. Spencer was going to fight for this one.

He looked into his reflection of the bathroom mirror. He quickly fixed a fly away hair before marching out the door, determined.

When he got back to the booth though, both JJ and the man had gone. The empty beer bottles were still on the table, and some money had been left.

Spencer began to shake but held himself together. He wouldn't have a panic attack in the middle of the bar. Spencer decided to go looking for JJ and so he walked out the front doors into the chill night air.

Almost immediately he heard something from around the side of the building, in the shadows.

Reid recognized the voice and struggled to hear what she was saying without being noticed.

"When a lady says no thank you," he heard JJ say to the man, "It means _No Thank You_."

"Come on," the gravely voice said. "A pretty girl like you could use a night with me."

That was when Spencer heard skin connecting with skin. Or rather fist connecting with face. Spencer stepped out from where he had been hiding, thinking that the man had hit JJ. But as his eyes adjusted fully to the scene in front of him, he saw that JJ was standing while a large, bulky figure lay moaning on the ground.

"I have a _boyfriend_," JJ shouted. "Whom I love. And he loves me. And I would never leave him for anyone, especially not an ass like you."

As JJ finished shouting, she turned to face where Reid was standing, mouth open in shock.

"Spence!" JJ said, surprised.

"JJ," Spencer said, recovering from his the turn of events that had happened right in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be," JJ said stomping by Spencer and heading towards the direction of her hotel room.

Spencer followed after the fuming JJ. He waited until they were in the elevator before he tried to talk to her.

"JJ," he began. But before he could say anything more, JJ turned towards him and pressed her lips to his

Immediately the desire to have her coursed through him. His hands shot up, one to her wind blown hair and the other to cup her ass. She leaned into him, forcing him against the wall of the elevator, grinding her hips into his rock hard erection.

JJ moaned as Spencer kissed down her neck, towards her flushed chest. Before he got to the neckline of her little black dress she pulled his face back up and kissed his lips again. She nibbled his lower lip and then explored his mouth with her tongue. All too soon the elevator doors opened and she pulled him into the hallway and straight to the room.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Spencer spun JJ so that her back was to the door. He bent to kiss her again and they're bodies melted together, both tasting and feeling.

JJ hands moved to Spencer's dress shirt and began undoing the buttons. JJ kissed his chest after every time she undid a button, kissing the exposed skin. Spencer groaned and pushed his hips into her stomach, which made her very aware of how ready he was. Instead of undoing all the buttons she simply ripped them, sending little purple disks across the room.

"I liked that shirt," Spencer growled as his hands went to her back, unzipping her dress and letting it slide to the floor.

Underneath, JJ wore a strapless red lace bra with a matching thong. Spencer squeaked at the sight of her nearly naked body.

JJ smiled up at him as she pulled him closer to her, kissing his neck as her hands worked, undoing his pants. As soon as JJ got both his pants and boxers down, Spencer's hands slid down to JJ's ass and he slowly lifted her off the ground until her legs wrapped around his waist.

They continued to kiss, Spencer pushing JJ'ss back into the door, propping herself up on his hips. JJ's hands went down, caressing and taking hold of him as she slid him slowly inside of her.

After the initial jolt they both felt of their bodies being together, Spencer started thrusting upwards, JJ meeting him, using the door to keep herself up.

Spencer's hands squeezed JJ's ass and she gasped, pulling her lips back from his.

"Are you okay JJ?" Spencer asked, a mix of worry and lust on his face. "Did I hurt you?"

"Mmm…" she moaned. "No Spence. You just feel so… good…."

Spencer groaned at her words and JJ pushed down onto him, driving him deeper inside of her and filling her completely.

Her lips went back down to meet him, and they kissed to the rhythm that their hips were thrusting. JJ sucked on Spencer's tongue which nearly sent him over the edge.

"God, JJ…"

JJ moaned as Spencer kissed down her chest, and undoing the bra clasp, throwing her bra across the room.

Spencer went to work quickly. He brushed his thumb over her hard nipple and then licked it, earning a sigh from JJ before moving onto the other one.

"Come for me JJ," Spencer whispered against the soft skin of her chest.

In response, JJ trusted harder onto him, squeezing her legs tighter around his back and somehow driving him deeper still.

One more thrust and JJ let out a scream, waves of release crashing over both of them, Spencer exploding inside her, and their bodies jerking erratically.

As their orgasms ended, Spencer slumped against JJ, breathing heavily into her shoulder.

"You are amazing," Spencer said, looking at JJ.

"Same goes to you," JJ said, panting.

Slowly, Spencer took himself out of JJ and they both shivered at the sudden cool air on their most sensitive areas. JJ slid down Spencer's body until her feet were firmly on the floor.

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and breathing him in deeply.

* * *

><p>JJ and Reid walked into the BAU together on Monday. They had just enough time to say hello to everyone; Rossi, Derek, Emily and PG before Hotch called them into the bullpen.<p>

As they walked as a group, JJ turned to Spencer and said, "I've decided. You can tell Hotch."

Emily immediately looked over at JJ and Spencer walking beside each other.

"Tell Hotch what?" she said with narrow eyes. After a second her eyes became wide and a slow smile spread across her face. "You two? Really?"

"About time," Morgan said, smiling at Reid. "Shoulda happened years ago, kid."

Penelope giggled and made a joke about how she would love to be the godmother of the next child as well.

Finally, the group looked to Rossi who smiled at them and simply said, "Good luck telling Hotch, Reid."

The couple laughed as they walked into the bullpen, Reid thinking that no matter what happened, he would fight for it. JJ was definitely worth it.


End file.
